Soledad
by Erendy Asakura
Summary: el comienso de una tierna hisoria de amor


La joven itako se encontraba en posición de rezo bajo un gran árbol sakura que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión Asakura en Izumo a no muy lejos se veía un niño de unos diez años acostado en el pasillo de madera de la mención bostezando del sueño, tenía una cara tan inocente y despreocupada que cautivaba a la niña a pesar de su duro e increblantable corazón. En realidad ella no estaba rezando solo lo estaba observando a el y su rostro angelical

Yoh-suspiro

El sol empezó a correr sobre la hierba asta desaparecer esto le dijo a la pequeña sacerdotisa que ya era tarde , se levanto y entro a la casa el chico imitando sus movimientos la siguió y entraron a la casa, esta estaba vacía y sobre la mesa solo había una nota

_Querido nieto _

_E viajado al monte Osore con tu abuelo nos hemos llevado a Tamao con nosotros no estamos seguros de cuando regresaremos _

_Pd tu padre y tu madre regresan mañana temprano_

-otra vez solos

Aah sí, yo caliento la comida

Ok yo pongo los platos

Un rato después los dos se encontraban en un rincón de la sala terminando sus alimentos, por alguna razón ellos siempre se sentían mas cómodos en ese lugar donde solo había un par de cojines viejos donde normalmente dormían la siesta cuando eran más chicos , se quedaron ablando asta tarde de los entrenamientos(en especial Anna)lo que les sucedió en el día y de las historias que les contaban los espíritus , Anna disfruto mucho este momento y lo grabo en su memoria con cariño , ella no quería que terminara en especial porque sabía lo que le esperaba mañana

Se despertó con los rallos de los que se filtraban por la puertas paredes y ventana, al final el sueño los había vencido y se quedaron dormidos en la sala y el hecho de que siguieran ahí le indicaba que aún no llagaba nadie a la casa porque de lo contrario los hubieran regañado al señor Yoemi no le agradaba que se quedaran dormidos en cualquier logar que no fuera su habitación y por alguna razón le disgustaba mas que se quedaran dormidos juntos así que si los encontraba así era castigo seguro, probablemente unas 10 vueltas extras al entrenamiento de Yoh y una hora más de rezo a ella

Y confiada de que no había nadie se quedo ahí otro momento asta que despertara su compañero, cuando al fin despertó

Buenos días Anita

Buenos días Yoh

Buenos días niños

Esta vos los paralizo por completo era la madre de Yoh la señora Keiko

Buenos días señora Keiko

Buenos días mama

Buenos días, Anna que haces aquí deberías estar purificándote o acaso olvidaste que día es hoy

No señora enseguida voy la pequeña rubia salió casi corriendo de la habitación dejando a la medre y el hijo solos

Porque tienes que ser tan dura con ella tú no eres su sensei

No pero ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer este o no aquí tu abuela

Aun así no sé por qué tiene que hacer ese tonto ritual

Tranquilo hijo solo es una vez al año

Kyoyama se entro a su habitación y rápidamente se puso un vestido blanco muy sencillo que la cubría toda y así como entro salió sigilosa y aprisa casi como un fantasma a una cascada que se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión era un lugar muy hermoso con muchos árboles y flores, el agua era pura y cristalina, y se podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaros que tenían su nido en las copas de los arboles

La pequeña se coloco bajo la caída de la cascada, junto sus manos sobre su pecho y se puso a rezar mientras el agua fría de la cascada caía con fuerza sobre su espalda

A lo lejos un joven la mirada triste que no era común en el

No Anna este año esto se termina dijo con un semblante serio en cada palabra

Yoh que haces aquí dijo la rubia con sorpresa

Nada jijii

Sabes que debo estar sola todo el día

A si por que

Tú sabes porque tengo que redimir mis pecados

Pero porque, que no llevas 6 años haciendo esto

A pus si… pero

No crees que los grandes espíritus ya te han perdonada o que vas hacer esto toda tu vida

Ella nunca había pensado en eso, este ritual lo había llevado a cabo todos los años desde su llegada a la mansión, ya lo veía como un habito, que se tiene que hacer aunque no nos guste, como lavarse los dientes o irse a dormir temprano

Además lo que ellos te hicieron fue peor y yo no los veo en ninguna cascada soportando el agua fría caer sobre ellos

Yoh… tu abuela dijo…

Además ye eres una de las más poderosas itakos y controlas la mayoría de tus poderes

La rubia solo agacho la mirada ocultando un leve sonrojo

Anda ven conmigo, la tomo del delicadamente de la mano y la llevo rio abajo donde el agua era tranquila

Mira si te quieres, mojar mejor que sea aquí es más lindo y el agua no está fría, además "así puedes estar conmigo", dijo esto último para sí mismo sin embargo la rubia no pudo evitar oírlo y sonrojarse aun mas

Hubo un momento de silencio

Entonces qué dices te quedas a jugar conmigo

Yoh no se tu abuela y tu madre nos pueden regañar, yo debo pasar todo el día purificándome no lo recuerdas

Otra vez con eso (dijo un poco molesto) estoy seguro de que eso ya no es -necesario dijo más tranquilo- además si nos dicen algo les digo que yo fui quien te obligo, que te parece así solo me van a regañar a mi

Jajaja como si tu pudieras obligarme

Bueno convencerte,(dijo un poco nervioso era cierto el jamás la podría obligar a hacer nada la rubia era demasiado fuerte) porque si te quedas aquí será porque yo te convencí, de esa manera no sería una mentira(por que el odia decir mentiras )

Entonces me regañarían por ser tan débil

Por favor Anita que date conmigo Yoh siiiii, el castaño voltio hacia ella y le dio una mirada de cachorro castigado esa mirada era la única debilidad de la itako aunque nunca lo admitiera ella se podía resistir

De acuerdo pero ay que hacerles creer que me estuve purificando todo el día ok

Está bien y como hacemos eso

A pues no se

Mmmmmm se quedaron pensado un momento e Yoh al ver que a ninguno se le ocurría nada y con miedo de que por eso la pequeña no se quedara con el la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

No importa, de eso nos encargamos mas tarde

Todo fue tan rápido que a ella do le dio tiempo de reaccionar se metieron al agua se salpicaban entre ellos corrían entre la yerba y de vez en cuando lanzaban uno que otro espíritu (de la naturaleza) se divertían tanto que perdieron la noción del tiempo

Mientras tanto en la mansión Asakura

Anna no está en la cascada

Lo se

Ella e Yoh están jugando rio abajo

Lo se

Y que no piensas hacer nada

Jeje dio una risa casi macabra

Claro que si pero será hasta mañana, mientras tanto deja que disfruten su ultimo día juntos


End file.
